Rétrospective
by Fantony
Summary: Cold Oak. Une maison délabrée. Dean est désemparé. Il est seul désormais. Seul avec ses souvenirs... ONE SHOT. Traduction de ma fic en anglais "Retrospection"


Cette histoire est la traduction de ma fanfic en anglais du même nom. Désolée si mon style en français est un peu lourd, je passe tout mon temps à écrire en anglais depuis des années, alors à force, je rouille! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Si Sam et Dean m'appartenaient, je ne serais pas ici en train de poster des fanfictions à leur sujet, croyez-moi! :-D

**Note:** Attention, tous les pronoms en italique font référence à Dean. C'est le moyen le plus simple qui me soit venu à l'esprit pour éviter toute confusion. L'histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 2.

* * *

**RETROSPECTION.**

Les flammes dansent devant _ses_ yeux. D'habitude, _il_ adore le feu. Ca a quelque chose de magique. Toutes ces nuances de rouge et de jaune. La merveilleuse odeur des marshmallows grillés au feu de camp les soirs d'été. La chaleur réconfortante de la cheminée l'hiver. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Ces flammes viennent de le priver de _sa_ mère. Le priver de _son_ innocence. Le priver de _son_ enfance. Bien trop tôt. Sam a six mois. _Il_ le serre fort dans _ses_ bras. Si fort qu'on dirait qu'_il_ ne va jamais le laisser partir. C'est _son_ boulot de prendre soin de lui, maintenant.

Sam a cinq ans, et il pose de plus en plus de questions. Mais il est encore si jeune. _Il_ déteste lui mentir, mais _il_ veut seulement le protéger. Il est inutile qu'un second enfant perde son innocence. Pas encore, en tout cas. Un jour viendra où Sam apprendra la vérité, mais pour l'instant, _il_ veut juste rendre l'enfance de son frère la plus normale possible. _Il_ lui prête ses vieux jouets, _il_ lui apprend à fabriquer des avions en papier, _il_ regarde _Cosmocats_ à la télé avec lui et _il_ partage sa barbe-à-papa à la fête foraine. Les sourires de Sam _lui_ font tout oublier. Toutes ces sombres choses dont _il_ aurait préféré ignorer l'existence.

Un motel dans le Wisconsin. Sam a environ six ans maintenant, et il a mangé tous les Lucky Charms. _Il_ n'a même pas eu l'occasion d'en manger un peu, _lui_. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, _il_ aime Sam un million de fois plus que les Lucky Charms. Pourtant, ce soir-là, _il_ désobéit à leur père, et laisse Sam seul dans la chambre d'hôtel pour aller jouer à des jeux-vidéo. Sam a été à deux doigts de se faire attaquer par une Shtriga. Bien sûr, la déception qui se lit dans le regard de leur père est comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la simple pensée que Sam aurait pu mourir. Par _sa_ faute. _Il_ ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Sam a huit ans. C'est Noël, et il vient juste de découvrir que leur père lui a menti à propos de leur mère, à propos de son métier. Et il n'est même pas là avec eux pour fêter Noël. Sam se sent trahi. Il est en colère. Furieux même. C'est pour cela qu'il _lui_ offre le cadeau qu'il destinait à leur père. _Sa_ première réaction est de refuser. Mais Sam est un enfant très têtu, et _il_ finit par accepter le cadeau. _Il_ ne sait jamais dire 'non' à Sam, de toute façon. C'est un collier. Avec un étrange pendentif. _Il_ n'a aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien être. Une sorte de tête d'homme avec des cornes de taureau. Objectivement, c'est plutôt moche, et pourtant, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'_il _ait jamais reçu. Parce que c'est Sam qui _lui_ a offert. A partir de maintenant, ce sera _son_ bien le plus précieux.

Les années ont passé. Sam a dix-huit ans et il est aussi fougueux qu'une tempête. Il a soif de liberté. Il veut être 'normal'. Il vient encore de se disputer avec leur père. Une dispute décisive. _Il_ essaie de le faire changer d'avis. De le convaincre qu'être 'normal' n'est pas aussi bien qu'on ne le prétend. Mais Sam est toujours cet enfant très têtu. Sa décision est irréversible. Il part. Stanford University. _Il_ a l'impression qu'une moitié de _lui_-même s'est envolée. _Il_ se sent vide, mais _il_ ne peut rien faire. _Il_ déteste l'admettre, mais _il_ sait que Sam sera bien plus heureux ainsi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. _Il_ aimerait avoir le courage de faire la même chose, mais _il_ doit rester auprès de leur père. L'aider à trouver le démon qui a ruiné leur vie de famille. En vérité, _il_ ne voudrait pas d'une autre vie. Contrairement à Sam, la 'normalité' _l_'effraie. Bien sûr, de nombreuses fois _il_ s'est surpris à se demander ce que cela ferait de se marier. D'avoir des enfants. Une famille. Mais _il_ ne peut s'empêcher de chasser. Ca coule dans ses veines.

Sam a vingt-deux ans. _Il_ ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, et _il_ doit se rendre à l'évidence. Son petit-frère est un adulte accompli désormais. Comme _il_ s'en était douté, Sam a bien réussi à l'Université. Il est en dernière année à Stanford, et il a déposé son dossier pour intégrer une grande école de droit. Et bon sang, sa petite amie est plutôt sexy. Malgré l'amertume qui _le_ ronge encore, _il_ ne peut s'empêcher d'être fier de _son_ Sammy. Cela _le_ fait se sentir davantage coupable de débarquer de nulle part et de réduire en miettes la chance de Sam de mener une existence normale. Oui, c'est égoïste. Il fut un temps où _il_ rêvait de pouvoir offrir à Sam une vie meilleure, et le voilà qui vient tout compromettre à présent. Mais leur père a disparu, et _il_ a peur, et _il_ ne peut se résoudre à partir à sa recherche seul. _Il_ a besoin de Sam. Sam _lui_ a tellement manqué, et c'est si bon de retrouver sur les routes avec lui. Ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu.

Sam a vingt-trois ans maintenant. Il dort paisiblement. D'habitude, _il_ adore le regarder dormir. Ca a quelque chose de relaxant. A chaque fois qu'_il_ ne trouve pas le sommeil la nuit, _il_ regarde secrètement Sam dormir, et pour une raison qu'_il_ ignore, cela _le_ calme. Mais cette fois, c'est différent. Parce que Sam ne se réveillera jamais. Ses yeux resteront clos. La tâche rouge s'étend de plus en plus. Le sang de Sam. Sam est parti. Comme leur mère. Comme leur père. _Il_ est tout seul maintenant, et _il_ ne sait même pas ce qu'_il_ est censé faire. _Ses_ pensées vagabondent. Des souvenirs de leur enfance. Des souvenirs du temps passé ensemble sur les routes. Tous ces kilomètres qu'ils ont parcourus. A travers le sable de l'Arizona. A travers la neige du Michigan. Une larme coule le long de _sa_ joue. Elle a un goût de sel et de whisky. Cette saleté de whisky qui n'aide en rien à soulager sa peine. C'était _son_ boulot de prendre soin de Sam, et il a échoué. _Il_ a tout perdu. _Il_ ne voit même plus l'intérêt de rester en vie. Alors il sait ce qu'_il_ lui reste à faire, maintenant. Parce qu'_il_ ne peut _pas_ le laisser partir. _Il_ enterre la boîte à la croisée des chemins et _il_ passe le pacte. Ca n'a pas d'importance qu'_il_ ne lui reste qu'un an. Rien n'a d'importance comparé à Sam.

Sam a toujours vingt-trois ans. Il ne dort plus, et il ne se souvient plus trop de ce qui lui est arrivé. Ca a marché, et revoir Sam vaut bien tous les sacrifices du monde. _Il_ le serre fort dans ses bras. Si fort qu'on dirait qu'_il _ne va jamais le laisser partir…

"Dean! Doucement!"

La douleur vive que Sam ressent dans le dos ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il le faut.

"Pardon! Excuse-moi... Mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir debout..."

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! :)**_


End file.
